


Mixed Tape

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bob Marley - Freeform, Considerate Top Sam, First Time Bottom Dean, M/M, Mazzy Star, Portishead, Sex w/Sountrack, The Sundays, Wincest - Freeform, bad company - Freeform, led zepplin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is nervous but Sam is going to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like, this is the first one my wife admitted to getting hot over.

Dean hopped up and down in front of the bathroom mirror. He did a few  
stretches then gave himself an appraising look. "Okay, you're ready, you can do this. Sam won't hurt you." He flexed his arms and winked at himself before flipping the light off and opening the bathroom door. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed bent over with his elbows on his knees. He looked lost in thought and hadn't noticed Dean open the door so Dean cleared his throat and Sam shot up off the bed. 

"Aww Sammy you're such a gentleman, you stand every time a pretty girl walks into the room?"

Sam gave him a dimpled smile. "Only when I want to get in their pants." He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Dean bending down to kiss his full lips. Dean pulled out of the kiss after a second.

"There's the flaw in your logic I'm only wearing boxers. It's your pants that need getting into. Dean raised his eyebrows innocently. Sam licked Deans bottom lip then gripped his ass with both hands pulling his pelvis forward to rub against the bulge in Sam's jeans. 

"Mmm that small problem can be fixed easily." Sam's voice was low and intimate and Dean felt it in the pit of his stomach 

Sam released Dean and began pulling his shirt off but Dean stopped him. "Let me do it." He slid his hands up Sam's torso pushing the fabric up as he went. He kissed and licked his way to one nipple, working it until it was red and slick then made his way to the other. Sam's breathy moans were making his cock twitch in the most delicious way. 

Once Sam's top half was bare, Dean started on the bottom. He undid Sam's belt and slipped his hands into Sam's boxers cupping his firm ass, pulling him forward mimicking Sam's own move moments before, grinding himself with enough pressure to get some friction but not enough to get their release too soon. Dean began to slide himself down to his knees when Sam grabbed his elbows and pulled him back up. "This is about you remember?"

"No this is about us." He leaned forward and licked into Sam's mouth while reaching up to grip Sam's hair the way he liked, making him groan.   
Sam gripped his waist and walked backwards towards the bed. When the back of his knees his the soft mattress he spun quickly with Dean in his arms and pushed him back onto the bed. He slid his jeans and boxers to the floor and laid flush on top of Dean resuming their kiss. 

"Why" kiss "do you still" lick " have boxers on?" Suck. Dean laughed at Sam's inability to complete a sentence without having his mouth on him. He pushed Sam off of him and shoved his shorts off. 

"Come back" 

"No, wait a second" Sam jumped out of the bed and ran over the the small table in the corner of the room. He pressed a couple of keys on his laptop and Bob Marley began singing about turning the lights low. Sam hurried back to the bed and pounced on Dean. 

After grumbling about being attacked by a Sasquatch Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. "You made a mixed tape?" 

"Its a playlist. I told you I would, if you don't like it I can turn it off." Sam made to get up again but Dean pulled him back and into a kiss. 

"I like Bob Marley, and I want to hear what else you've got on there. No ones ever done that before. Wait ...this better not be a left over from..." That's as far as he got before Sam cupped his hand over his mouth. 

"Just you" he removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, licking along Dean's lips then sucking the bottom one and paying it extra attention as his brother moaned and lifted his hips so that his and Sam's thick dicks were sliding against each other. 

Sam released Dean's lip and moved down to his neck leaving a cold trail behind his hot kisses. When he reached the spot behind Dean's ear he lingered knowing that it was a sensitive spot and was rewarded by an "ah" as Dean bucked his hips a little harder making Sam pull back so they wouldn't finish too soon. 

Sam shifted lower on the hard body beneath him. Taking each nipple in turn into his mouth and teasing them hard and swollen before continuing down. 

The whimpers that were coming out of Dean's mouth only fueled Sam further. He outlined the muscles on Deans stomach with his tongue then dipped into his navel.

"Ah fuck!" Dean writhed beneath Sam and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You like that huh baby?" With the last word Dean's cock gave a small jump and he looked at Sam with incredulous green eyes. 

"Seem to like that too." When Sam licked into his navel again he threw his head back and shivered, hips bucking and hands wrapped in Sam's hair. 

" I'm gonna find every single thing that makes you insane and I'm going to spend the rest of my life doing them to you." The wicked smile on Sam's face made Dean sit up and pull him in for a heated kiss. 

"The rest of your life, huh? Well I'm gonna hold you to that baby boy." With that Dean leaned back again to let Sam get back on track as "Feel like making love came" on. 

That v that marked Deans pelvis proved to be a playground of sensitive spots to be treated with teeth and tongue. Each nip bringing about a cry or a moan that made currents run through Sam's rock hard cock. 

When Sam took every inch of Dean into his mouth Dean began chanting his name like it was a prayer. Sam pulled off and placed both lips on the sensitive underside running an open mouthed kiss up and down until Dean's legs were shaking. He moved down and took first one then both smooth heavy balls into his mouth. He lapped and sucked Dean into pliancy. When Dean was good and lost in pleasure Sam bent Deans legs at the knee and made him place his feet flat on the bed leaving space in between for Sam. He reached down and found the bottle of lube where he had left it and flipped the cap off. He made sure to make his fingers slick enough for their task as "Whole lotta love" began its sexy guitar riffs. 

As Sam bent to take Dean into his mouth again he moved his hand down and slipped one finger in between Deans tight ass cheeks. He circled Deans entrance slowly, getting the muscles there relaxed. Dean seemed to enjoy this because he spread his legs wider and arched his back making Sam leak a bead of precome as he took in the view. He pulled back and took a breath. "I wanna take a picture of you spread out this way. You are fucking gorgeous." 

Dean turned a brighter shade of red than he already was. "Sam!" he tried to hide his face in the pillows but Sam stopped him.

"Uh uh, we don't hide from each other. Not anymore. And since when are you shy anyway?" With those words Dean stopped trying to hide and looked at Sam in the eyes.

"It's you. You're the exception for me Sammy, always have been." Sam smiled at that and lowered his lips to Deans skin again. He worked his finger in slightly and the whimper that left Dean's lips made Sam shiver.

"More" said a breathy voice that if he wasn't witnessing himself Sam would never have believed it to be his brothers. He complied but refused to rush and risk hurting Dean. He was soon able to feel Dean loosen up and he was able to work three fingers in and was hitting his prostate with every movement. Dean all but levitated from the bed. He moaned and cried and Sam was barely able to keep from coming at the sight and sound of him. Every time he heard Jimmy Pages teasing guitar he would think of this moment. 

"Ok baby, you ready for me?" Sam continued to scissor his fingers inside of Dean making space to take him.

"Mmmph, Sammy I need you like yesterday." Sam laughed and moved his hand away. 

"Uh Dean.... I got myself tested just before I left Standford and I get tested every 6 months so I'm good. I mean I've always used condoms so it's not a big deal to keep using them but...

"Ok, so I got tested just after I picked you up from school and I get it done regularly and I'm always safe so you can forget the condoms but Sam if you are not in me in 5 seconds I'm gonna kill you."

Sam took that threat seriously and poured a generous amount of lube on his hand and worked it over himself. He kneeled between Dean's legs and paused again. "It's supposed to feel better your first time if you're on your hands and knees..."

"No, I wanna see you. I'll be fine just c'mon. Please..."

Sam lined himself up and before he went any further he gave Dean a serious look. "Hey if it hurts tell me and we can stop." 

"Sam! Oh my God, just fucking do it!" Dean was now craning his neck up and giving Sam his own brand of bitchface. 

"Sorry!" Sam rubbed his leaking head around Deans now slick entrance before slowly sliding in about halfway. He had to take a moment to let himself adjust to the tight heat that enveloped him. He took a deep breath and counted to 10 before pushing all the way in and he had to still again to keep from coming. 

"Sam you gotta move." Dean moaned.

"I know, I'm just trying to keep this from being over too soon." Dean laughed but was soon crying out "fuck Sammy" when Sam began slowly moving in and out, hitting that bundle of nerves with each stroke. "Fade into you" began its slow rhythm and so did Sam. He leaned forward and kissed Deans perfect mouth and swallowing each moan and cry. He pulled back and put his hands on Deans knees pushing them back which allowed him to make deeper strokes, he kept time with the music and his eyes were glued to Dean's face. 

His brother was the picture of bliss. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. He was biting his lip and moaning incoherently. Sam could feel the tightness in his balls and Deans legs were shaking. He wrapped his hand around Deans thick cock and pumped in time with his hips. "Wild horses began its entrancing melody and it only helped the boys fall further into each other's spell. 

Sam knew he wasn't going to last much longer and he could tell that Dean was on the edge as well. He pumped Deans dick harder as he worked his hips as far as he could, bottoming out. "Dean you feel so fucking good." Sam thrust in with a little more force circling his hips. He ground himself into Dean and felt himself explode inside. He leaned forward and took Deans mouth, crying into it as he felt Dean tighten around him at his own release.

Dean came all over both of their stomaches but neither of them noticed. They kissed like it was the last thing they would do. Sam didn't stop moving inside of Dean until the last sparks of their orgasm finally faded and they were left breathless and over sensitive. 

Sam pulled out and flipped down onto the bed next to Dean. They lay there for a few minutes before Dean flipped onto his side and propped his head one hand while running the other over Sam's ripped stomach and hummed along to "Glory Box".

"I so want a copy of that playthingie" he said as he kissed along Sam's jawline. 

Sam chuckled "It's a playlist and you'll have to upgrade the car, I don't have the equipment to make you a tape. And since when do you know Portishead?"

Dean gave him an affronted look "No one is violating Baby. And I know a thing or two ya know. What do you think you're the only one who has ever heard whiney chick music?"

"It's not whiney chick music. It'll be on my laptop whenever you want to hear it." Dean looked so cute he couldn't even pretend to be annoyed. 

"Ok because we are definitely doing this again." Dean leaned in and gave Sam a long kiss that became heated when he twirled his tongue around Sam's . Sam pulled back and cocked his eyebrows questioningly, getting the answer he wanted with a nod and a lascivious smile. He jumped out of bed and started the playlist all over.


End file.
